Pokémon version Ombre
by Plume-et-crayon
Summary: Nous sommes en 2046. La mode est aux jeux de console virtuelle, permettant de se matérialiser à l'intérieur même de nos jeux. Tyler, un ado un peu mal dans sa peau, décide un jour de s'enfermer dans un jeu Pokémon offert par un homme louche. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait fait erreur...
1. Pokémon version Ombre

Coucou re-voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction que Cyanarc-en-ciel m'a très gentiment proposé de corrigé, c'est toujours le même sauf que cette fois il n'y a plus les énormes fautes que j'avais pu laisser, peut-être qu'il en reste quelques unes, après tout ce n'est pas une machine... même si elle corrige mieux que mon correcteur orthographique qui lui est une machine. Enfin toujours est-il que si vous en trouvez une vous pouvez toujours me le signaler par review et je la corrigerai, d'ailleurs n'hésitaient pas à me laisser des review que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à ce que vous faites et puis il n'y que comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer.

Ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un, en fait c'est plutôt un prologue qui met en place le contexte de l'histoire, du coup pas beaucoup de pokémon pour l'instant, mais ça s'arrangera vite je vous le promet.

Pokémon ne m'appartient pas mais ça vous devez vous en doutez.

Et un grand merci à Cyanarc-en-ciel sans qui ce chapitre serais remplie de fautes.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture~

* * *

Tyler regarda le cinquième oiseau passer devant sa fenêtre…décidément, ce que les cours de maths pouvaient être ennuyeux. A côté de lui, sa meilleure amie Emilie notait minutieusement chaque parole du professeur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils s'étaient bien trouvé, ces deux-là, totalement différents et pourtant, des ovnis dans leur genre : Tyler était un type moyen, brun aux yeux noirs qui passait son temps à se demander le but de son existence. Il avait redoublé deux fois et ne savait pas faire grand-chose, mis à part jouer aux jeux vidéos et dessiner. Il n'était ni spécialement moche ni spécialement beau, presque invisible en fait. Mais à cause de son sale caractère et cette fâcheuse manie à s'attirer des ennuis sans même les chercher, il n'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un de très fréquentable. Emilie, qui avait les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux bleu ciel, avait de très grosses capacités niveau scolaire : elle avait sauté une classe et excellait dans tous les domaines, même le sport. Il faut dire que ses parents lui mettaient une pression monstre : elle était fille unique. On la traitait souvent de pourrie-gâtée, ce qui n'était pas forcément faux, mais même si elle pouvait se montrer très capricieuse, elle avait bien conscience que seul Tyler la supportait. Du coup, la jeune fille chouchoutait son meilleur et seul ami de peur qu'il s'en aille, ce qui était bien pratique pour celui-ci lorsqu'il n'avait pas fait son DM de maths.

*Dring, Dring*

Dans un bazar digne d'un premier jour de soldes, les élèves quittèrent la salle. Comme d'habitude, toujours à la traîne, Emilie rangeait ses affaires. Tyler poussa un soupir d'impatience, il en avait plus qu'assez de cette salle de maths.

- Emi, bouge-toi.  
- Ouais, ouais…lança-t-elle sans le regarder. C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle tant détestée et passèrent le portail pour arriver en ville.

- Emi, faudra que tu me passes le cours…  
- Ça ta tuerait d'écouter le prof, juste une fois ? !  
- …probablement…  
- Oh, je n'en peux plus de toi…soupira-t-elle, blasée.  
- T'es pas la seule…  
- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas pas nous faire ton dépressif ! Pas aujourd'hui !

Ils traversèrent les rues d'un pas pressé jusqu'à arriver à une grande maison. Emilie y entra et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en rangeant une liasse de billets dans une sacoche troquée contre son sac de cours.

- Tu veux qu'on passe chez toi poser ton sac ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, c'est bon, on y va ?

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent en centre-ville. Plusieurs boutiques se succédaient : des boutiques de vêtements, de chaussures, des épiceries, des librairies…Ils passèrent devant sans s'arrêter jusqu'à arriver devant une boutique à l'enseigne bleue où était inscrit en néon blanc « Micromania ». Sur la vitrine était inscrite en grosses lettres capitales : « Jeux de console virtuelle en exclusivité seulement chez Micromania ». En dessous étaient disposés une console virtuelle ainsi que plusieurs boites de jeux vidéos.

- Sus aux jeux vidéos ! S'écria la fille.

Et ils rentrèrent dans la boutique. Derrière son comptoir, la vendeuse leur offrit un grand sourire, elle se devait d'être polie avec ses meilleurs clients. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire alors que le jeune homme se contentait d'un signe de la main. Les deux habitués se rendirent au rayon des consoles de salon, cinq étagères étaient dédiées aux jeux de console virtuelle. La brunette se pencha sur la première étagère et commença à observer attentivement chaque boite.

- Hmm…Un Sonic, ça doit être sympa de courir à la vitesse du son, tu ne crois pas ?

Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules désintéressé et elle se remit à fouiller les étagères à la recherche de la perle rare.

- Ils ont prévu un Zelda, t'as vu, dommage qu'il ne soit pas encore sorti, sinon je l'aurais acheté…  
- T'as qu'à attendre, répliqua l'autre.  
- Tu plaisantes, je vais pas attendre deux mois pour tester ma console, il me faut un jeu tout de suite !

La jeune fille se replongea dans sa recherche.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle brandit triomphante une boite sur laquelle était représentée plusieurs héros de comics. Tyler jeta un coup d'œil à la boite. Les quatre plus grands héros de DC et Marvel : Batman, Superman, Spiderman et Ironman étaient représentés. Un petit texte au dos expliquait qu'il était possible d'incarner et de combattre les héros, des plus connus aux plus effacés. Il fixa Emilie qui avait l'air contente de son choix, après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle avait toujours apprécié les super-héros. Tyler ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant chez une bande de fous en collant flashy qui avaient besoin d'être trente-six mille juste pour protéger la côte est des Etats-Unis, mais bon, chacun ses gouts. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle ne bousille pas sa console en bavant devant ses idoles comme elle le faisant en regardant des fanarts de Bruce Wayne ou Dick Grayson. D'ailleurs, c'était seulement lors de ses crises de fangirlismes qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait affaire à une fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends, toi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Rien.  
- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Hier, t'étais super pressé de venir choisir un jeu.  
- Hier, c'était hier et puis j'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

La fan de comics eut une moue déçue, elle jeta un coup d'œil au prix de son jeu, soupira puis la reposa et tendit la moitié de son budget, soit cinquante euros, à l'éternel blasé.

- Tiens…  
- Non c'est bon, achète ton jeu, j'attendrais d'aller chez mon père.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Ouais.  
- Comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas me dire que je suis une sale égoïste après.  
- Comme si j'avais déjà dit ça.

Elle reprit son jeu et ils passèrent à la caisse. La trajet se passa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un petit marchand de glace entre dans le champ de vision de l'adolescente brune.

- Tu veux une glace ? Pour ça, tu me diras pas non, hein ?  
- Comme tu veux.

Elle courut vers le marchand, ravi de voir enfin un client, et lui demanda deux glaces : caramel au beurre salé et banana split. Ils reprirent leur route, faisant un grand détour. Au fur et à mesure, le décor commençait à changer : d'une ville propre et vivante, on passait à des ruelles sombres peuplées seulement par des voyous. Il n'y avait cependant pas de danger, Tyler les connaissait tous personnellement et ils savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les approcherait. Au coin de la rue, un homme que Tyler n'avait jamais vu les arrêta. Il portait un sweater à capuche noir, un jean troué, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours et ne sentait pas la rose.

- Hé gamin, j'ai un jeu à te proposer, ça t'intéresse ?  
- Non merci, répondit le jeune homme qui n'avait aucune envie de marchander avec ce type bizarre.  
- T'es sûr ? C'est une occasion en or que tu rates.  
- On vous a dit qu'on est pas intéressés ! S'énerva Emilie.  
- Du calme, p'tite demoiselle, c'est au monsieur que je parle.

La p'tite demoiselle le foudroya du regard mais garda le silence, ses yeux posés sur Tyler, attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci soupira :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La brunette fronça les sourcils et l'étranger sourit. Il lui tendit une boite, dessus était représentée une espèce de dragon étrange à l'allure fantomatique, aux écailles noires et aux yeux bleu glacés. En dessous du dragon était écrit : « Pokémon version Ombre ». Tyler avait déjà joué à plusieurs jeux Pokémon quand il était petit, son père était un fan de ces monstres de poche. A l'époque, ce jeu lui avait beaucoup plu à lui aussi mais il n'y avait pas retouché depuis le départ de son père. Tyler rendit le jeu à son propriétaire.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, expliqua-t-il.  
- Je te le donne.  
- …okay, c'est quoi le loup ?  
- Il n'y en a pas, je te le donne, t'es pas content ?

Tyler resta muet, une expression de parfaite incompréhension sur le visage. Quel intérêt ce type avait-il de lui donner ce jeu ? L'homme eut un sourire amusé, mit le jeu entre les mains de Tyler puis tourna les talons.

- Si tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose à propos du jeu, tu sais où me trouver, je reste ici encore un moment…annonça l'homme en faisant un signe de la main.

Tyler resta bouche bée un instant avant de se mettre une claque mentale, après tout, il y avait des gens tarés partout. Ils continuèrent leur route d'un pas rapide puis arrivèrent à un appartement miteux qui servait de domicile à Tyler depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé.

- Je suis rentré ! S'exclama Tyler en passant le pas de la porte.

Il passa par le salon, suivi d'Emilie et vit sa mère accompagnée d'un homme plutôt bien habillé.

- Bonsoir mon chou ! S'exclama sa mère d'un ton si exagérément enthousiaste que ça en devenait ridicule. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je te présente Brian, c'est un ami à moi, il est tout à fait charmant, je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre, tous les deux.

- Bonsoir, jeune homme, le salua poliment Brian.

Tyler le détailla un instant. S'il se rappelait bien, c'était le troisième de la semaine, toute cette mascarade le dégoutait. Il passa son chemin et se rendit dans sa chambre sans même leur accorder une parole.

- Bonsoir, madame Carefree, bonsoir monsieur Brian, fit Emilie en s'inclinant poliment avant de s'éclipser à la suite de Tyler.

Elle rentra dans la chambre, que Tyler partageait avec sa sœur, elle était meublée d'un petit bureau sur lequel trônait un vieil ordinateur, d'une chaise et d'un lit superposable. En plus du manque de place, il y régnait une pagaille sans nom : des cahiers et des livres, des feuilles et des crayons ainsi que des vêtements étaient éparpillés de manière totalement aléatoire sur les lits, le sol, le bureau. Lucie, la sœur de Tyler, était allongée sur le lit du haut, elle lisait un roman d'héroïc-fantasy qu'elle avait probablement emprunté à une amie.

- Salut, lancèrent Tyler et Emilie en chœur.  
- Salut, répondit Lucie sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Ils tirèrent le bureau près du lit et commencèrent à réviser, Emilie expliquait les choses de manière très simple et était bien plus facile à comprendre que n'importe quel prof. Après plusieurs heures de révision, Emilie décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Tyler l'accompagna jusqu'en centre-ville puis retourna chez lui. Quand il passa le seuil de la porte, sa mère l'interpella :

- Tyler, il faut qu'on parle !

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Brian était parti, ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas fait, cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure, tu aurais quand même pu dire bonjour à Brian, quand même !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, Brian est très riche, il pourrait nous sortir de cette misère si tu te décidais à faire un petit effort !

Ah ! L'argent, c'était donc ça. Dans un certain sens, ça ne l'étonnait pas, sa mère avait toujours été incapable de se débrouiller par elle-même.

- Réponds quand je te parle !  
- …tu me dégoûtes.

Elle resta bouche bée un moment, puis se reprit et mit une claque à son fils.

- Je suis ta mère ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire !  
- Non, j'en ai marre de toi ! C'est de te faute si papa est parti, et si tu veux vraiment sortir de cette misère, pourquoi tu te trouves pas un boulot au lieu de nous foutre la honte, à moi et à Lucie !

Une deuxième claque partit. Madame Carefree tourna le dos à son fils et serra les poings.

- Sors d'ici…tout de suite !  
- Avec plaisir ! S'écria-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Lucie, toujours le nez dans son livre avait fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Tyler se jeta sur son lit qui grinça sous son poids. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de fouiller son sac à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de lui occuper l'esprit, d'oublier sa mère…Il tomba sur la boite de jeu que l'étrange énergumène lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Il fixa la console virtuelle qu'il avait eu à Noël par son père, accompagnée d'un petit mot « Pour m'excuser d'avoir mis le bazar dans ta vie ». Comme si une console permettait d'excuser des choses pareilles, une console sans jeu, qui plus est ! Cet imbécile avait oublié de joindre un jeu à son cadeau…Tyler retourna son attention au jeu. Pourquoi pas, après tout, il n'était pas prêt d'avoir un autre jeu…Il brancha la console, inséra le jeu dans la fente, mit le casque censé le « virtualiser » sur sa tête, s'allongea sur son lit et appuya sur le bouton « play ».


	2. Premier Pokémon

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je remercie encore une fois Cyanarc-en-ciel pour sa correction et ses conseils.

Pokémon ne m'appartient toujours pas

Bonne lecture~

* * *

- …Waouh !

Tyler venait d'ouvrir les yeux, se réveillant dans une chambre aux murs bleus. Il regarda autour de lui…tout paraissait tellement réel ! Ça n'en avait pas seulement l'air d'ailleurs, il sentait la douceur de la couverture sur sa peau et la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna, le bruit venait de l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau. En plus de ce bureau, il y avait aussi un lit et une télé, les seuls meubles de la chambre. Soudain, une mini infirmière Jöelle apparut sur l'écran :

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans le monde des Pokémon ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis ici pour t'expliquer quelques règles avant de te laisser partir à l'aventure.  
- Euh…ok.  
- Et bien ne soit pas si timide ! Approche, nous allons nous occuper de ton avatar !

Aussitôt l'écran changea et la petite infirmière laissa place à un écran de personnalisation d'avatar.

- Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Il suffit de choisir les éléments qui te plaisent, la coupe et la couleur des cheveux, le t-shirt, la veste, le pantalon…

Pendant que la mini Jöelle s'amusait à citer tout ce que l'on pouvait modifier - il fallait croire que ne pas mettre de tutoriel inutile était sacrilège chez Game Freak - Tyler testa plusieurs designs de personnage. Il ne voulait pas un personnage qui lui ressemblait trop, il était là pour oublier la réalité, autant incarner quelqu'un qui serait différent de lui. Au final, il prit un avatar ressemblant à Red, le tout premier personnage jouable de Pokémon. Red était le préféré de son père, et aussi le plus cool aux yeux de Tyler, il devait l'avouer. Après qu'il eut valider son choix, un flash de lumière l'entoura et dès qu'il reposa les yeux sur ses vêtements, il put se voir vêtu du mythique costume de Red.

- Très bon choix ! Décréta l'infirmière aux cheveux rose. Cela te va comme un gant ! Bon, passons maintenant aux paramètres du jeu !

L'écran changea une nouvelle fois pour afficher un menu, sur lequel était inscrit les options suivantes : langue, heure, date, mode de jeu et niveau de réalisme. Tyler régla les paramètres dont il avait l'habitude puis s'arrêta au « mode de jeu ». Deux possibilités s'offrait à lui : mode normal ou mode réaliste.

- Qu'est que c'est que ce mode réaliste ?  
- Très bonne question ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Dans ce mode, le but du jeu est toujours de devenir maître de la ligue, cependant cette fois, pas de Roucool niveau 1 invincible qui peuvent se prendre l'attaque Ultralaser d'un Léviator niveau 50 sans aucune autre séquelle qu'un K.O jusqu'au prochain centre Pokémon. Ici, tes Pokémon peuvent mourir. Et pas seulement lors des combats, ils peuvent aussi mourir de faim, de soif, comme de vrais animaux…sauf qu'ils sont bien plus puissants que de simples animaux, évidemment. Toi aussi dresseur, tu peux mourir, mais ne t'inquiètes pas : si tu meurs, tu reviendras simplement au début du jeu. Ce monde rend le jeu beaucoup plus intense, mais aussi plus difficile, alors si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu peux toujours choisir le mode normal, tu sais.

Tyler sélectionna le mode réaliste, puisqu'il était là, autant profiter un maximum de ce système de jeu qui semblait bien plus intéressant que le mode normal. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule option à régler et il pourrait enfin profiter de son jeu. « Niveau de réalisme » décidément, les créateurs de ce jeu adoraient ce mot…Il interrogea une nouvelle fois la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Eh bien, ce jeu a été imaginé dans le but d'être le plus réaliste possible. Les créateurs ont même réussi à recréer les sensations de la vie réelle : la chaleur du soleil, la douceur du pelage de tes futurs Pokémon et bien d'autres encore, mais il y a aussi des sensations bien moins agréables comme le froid, la faim, etc.…Tu peux régler le niveau de sensation, tu peux décider de les ressentir à leur maximum ou bien de ne pas les ressentir du tout. Cette option est modifiable à tout moment à partir du menu.

Même s'il avait choisi de jouer dans un mode qui ressemblait fort à un Nuzlocke Challenge, Tyler n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de dangereux dans le monde merveilleux des Pokémon, ce n'était qu'un jeu, après tout…Il décida donc de jouer le jeu à fond, il était curieux de voir à quel point la technologie pourrait le surprendre. Et puis, au pire des cas, il était toujours possible de retourner sur le menu. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour accéder au menu, il n'allait tout de même pas se trimbaler l'ordinateur avec lui tout le temps ? Il voulut poser la question à l'infirmière mais elle avait disparu. Il tenta de rallumer l'ordinateur mais cette fois-ci, seules les habituelles options « stocker objet » et « retirer objet » apparurent.

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de cet ordinateur, il sortit de la chambre. Il déboucha dans un couloir qui menait sur un escalier et deux autres pièces. La première était une salle de bain composée d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo et d'une grande glace au-dessus de ce dernier. Il en profita pour s'examiner, il était presque identique à Red. Il avait cependant renoncé à la casquette, et ce pour deux raisons : la première étant tout simplement qu'il ne supporterait pas de porter une casquette et la deuxième que la casquette rouge était le symbole de Red, sa marque de fabrique, or il n'était pas Red. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la deuxième pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre de femme, celle de sa « mère » probablement. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il y avait bien longtemps que Game Freak avait corrigé ce défaut. Il fini par descendre les escaliers.

- Ah ! Te voilà, mon chou ! S'exclama sa mère virtuelle. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre. La femme devait avoir la quarantaine, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un rouge flamboyants, comme ceux de son fils. Ainsi, la mère avait était programmée pour ressembler au joueur. Tyler vint la rejoindre à table et commença à manger ce qu'elle lui avait servi tout en l'écoutant parler de tout et de rien. C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange que de passer du temps avec une femme qui n'était pas sa vraie mère, d'autant plus qu'il ne passait jamais de temps avec sa vraie mère tout court.

- Au fait, mon chou, un assistant du professeur et venu tout à l'heure. Apparemment, le professeur aurait quelque chose pour toi, tu devrais aller le voir dés que tu auras fini de manger.

A ces mots, le jeune homme se dépêcha de finir son déjeuner et sortit de la maisonnette après avoir embrassé rapidement sa mère. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs mis très mal à l'aise, mais bon…Il n'avait pas su dire non au sourire angélique de la femme qui croyait réellement être sa mère, bien que ce ne soit qu'un programme informatique. Une fois sorti, Tyler se trouva face à un charmant village qui devait compter une centaine d'habitants. Bien que son « village natal » soit bien plus garni que dans les précédents jeux, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le grand bâtiment blanc qu'était le laboratoire. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et put constater à quel point il était immense : la pièce était remplie de machines et de bibliothèques, des hommes et femmes en blouse blanche y circulaient à leur aise et au vu l'escalier qui montait dans un coin de la pièce, il devait également y avoir un étage. Tyler avança dans le couloir du milieu qui semblait être le seul endroit vide de la pièce. Soudain, un homme l'interpella :

- Ah ! Te voilà, Tyler ! Je t'attendais.

Le professeur, car c'était probablement lui, était un jeune homme qui devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Il était grand et mince et ne devait sûrement pas connaître l'utilité d'un peigne si l'on s'en référait à la jungle qu'était ses cheveux noirs.

- Tiens, elle n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Elle ?  
- Mais oui, tu sais, cette fille ! Ta voisine…enfin, celle qui devait venir chercher son premier Pokémon ! Raaah…mais pourquoi je ne retiens jamais son nom ? !

Alors, lui aussi était atteint d'Alzheimer, pensa Tyler. C'était grave à son âge, enfin bon, lui au moins, ce n'était pas le nom de son petit-fils qu'il oubliait. Vu comment le professeur insistait pour qu'il devine le nom de cette fille, l'adolescent déduisit qu'elle devait être sa future rivale et qu'il était temps de lui trouver un nom. Un sourire narquois passa sur son visage quand il se rappela des noms ridicules qu'il avait pu donner à ses rivaux, il était vraiment immature à l'époque. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se balader avec un rival au nom complètement stupide pendant tout le jeu, il mourrait d'envie de voir comment le professeur réagirait…au pire il pourrait toujours faire nouvelle partie.

- Miss Cruche ? Tenta t-il, conscient de la puérilité de son acte.

Le professeur posa les poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais enfin Tyler ! S'écria t-il. On ne traite pas les gens comme ça ! Elle t'a rien fait, cette petite !  
- Désolé.

Maintenant, il était temps de trouver un nom à cette rivale. Il songea tout d'abord à l'appeler Emilie, mais si elle s'avérait être une petite peste, la vraie Emilie n'apprécierait probablement pas.

- Kimy, dit-il finalement, c'était simple à retenir et c'était mignon.  
- Oui c'est ça, Kimy ! ! S'exclama finalement le professeur. Bon maintenant, je me rappelle de son nom mais ça n'empêche qu'elle n'a pas l'air pressée de venir…Bon ben, tant pis pour elle, viens, tu vas choisir ton premier Pokémon !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce où une table avec trois pokeball les attendait. Le professeur les saisit et laissa sortir trois petits Pokémon. Le premier, un type feu, ressemblait à un lionceau avec d'énormes oreilles rondes et un long panache de flammes en guise de queue. Son pelage était crème mise à par l'intérieur de ses oreilles qui était plutôt orangé. Le deuxième, le type eau, était un peu plus petit, son corps était recouvert d'écailles d'un bleu plus ou moins foncé, une petite ampoule était accrochée sur sa tête à la manière de celle d'un Lanturn. Il n'avait pas de bras mais de petites nageoires, des branchies sur son cou prouvaient qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau même s'il avait l'air très à l'aise sur la terre ferme aussi. De chaque coté de son museau rose sortait trois brins de moustache et de petites dents pointues brillaient sous ses babines. Le troisième était un type plante, ressemblant à un gros écureuil au pelage vert, doté de griffe et dont la queue avait étaient remplacée par une immense feuille. Son cou était entouré d'une collerette de fourrure blanche et ses incisives dépassaient de ses babines.

- Je te présente Catignis, Bulbyqua et Squileaf. Choisis celui que tu préfères.

En temps normal, Tyler aurait choisi le type feu, c'était presque toujours son préféré. Mais dans ce jeu, si les Pokémon pouvaient mourir, il se devait de faire le choix le plus astucieux s'il ne voulait pas perdre des la première arène. Comme il y avait quatre-vingt pourcent de chance que ce soit une arène roche, le type feu était loin d'être un choix astucieux. Il se pencha alors vers les types plante et eau. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui plaisait pas mais le type eau avec ses petites nageoires lui semblait moins armé au combat que l'écureuil avec ses griffes et ses crocs de rongeur. Son choix se porta donc vers le type plante.

- Dis-moi, p'tit Squileaf, ça te dirait de devenir mon Pokémon ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la tête du petit monstre de poche.  
- Squi ! Répondit le rongeur, ce qui voulait probablement dire « oui » au vu son air enjoué.  
- On dirait qu'il t'aime déjà ! Remarqua le professeur, tout sourire.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille essoufflée entra dans le laboratoire et courut vers le professeur.  
- Je…suis… désolée…d'être arrivée…en retard…bégaya-t-elle, il reste un Pokémon pour moi ?

Il s'agissait probablement de Kimy. Tyler la détailla un instant, elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés qui la faisaient ressemblait à un Goupix et des yeux écarlates. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son design dépendait de son starter, c'était aussi probablement la raison de son retard. Le professeur rit puis lui montra les deux Pokémon qui restaient. En voyant que le type feu n'avait pas encore été choisi, elle eut l'air soulagé, ce qui confirmait la thèse du design en rapport avec le premier Pokémon. Elle se pencha et saisit le Catignis dans ses mains.

- Salut, toi ! Tu veux être mon Pokémon ?  
- Catignis !  
- Parfait, vous pouvez donner des surnoms à vos Pokémon si vous le voulez.

Tyler fixa son Pokémon. S'il avait choisi le Bulbyqua, il lui aurait probablement donné un surnom. Bulbyqua…non mais, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son créateur ? ! Mais Squileaf n'était pas si mal, et puis il avait vraiment la flemme de chercher un surnom.

- Non, Squileaf c'est très bien, annonça t-il.  
- Moi non plus, je ne lui donne pas de surnom, déclara Kimy.  
- Très bien, c'est comme vous voulez. Tenez, voici vos Pokédex, je suppose que vous en avez déjà entendu parlez. Ils vous donneront des informations sur tous les Pokémon que vous rencontrerez. Et puis, prenez aussi ces pokéball, cinq pour chacun.

Après avoir remercié le professeur, les deux tout nouveaux dresseurs s'apprêtèrent à quitter le laboratoire, quand celui-ci les arrêta :

- Attendez, pourquoi ne pas tester vos Pokémon dans un combat, histoire de voir de quoi ils sont capables ?  
- Dans votre laboratoire ?  
- Mais oui, ce ne sont pas ces minuscules Pokémon qui vont faire des dégâts !

Les deux dresseurs se regardèrent et acquiescèrent, ils envoyèrent tous deux leur Pokémon au combat. Kimy avait l'avantage du type, mais en général, l'intelligence artificielle du rival était tellement ridicule qu'on était presque obligé de le battre. Avec tous les progrès qui avaient été faits, l'intelligence artificielle avait été néanmoins probablement améliorée elle-aussi. Mais Tyler espérait tout de même qu'il n'allait pas perdre dés son premier combat. Tout à coup, il réalisa que contrairement aux précédents jeux, les attaques de son Pokémon n'était affichées nulle part et il n'en connaissait aucune. Voyant son désarroi, le professeur lui expliqua :

- Les attaques de ton Pokémon sont affichées sur ton Pokédex.

Il alluma alors son Pokédex, il y trouva plusieurs options et notamment la manière de se rendre sur le menu du jeu. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait, il sélectionna donc le « mode combat » de son Pokédex, et les attaque ainsi que le nombre de pv de son Pokémon s'affichèrent sur le petit écran. Son Pokémon possédait pour l'instant les attaques balle graine et rugissement.

- Bon Squileaf tu es prêt ?  
- Squi !  
- Parfait, utilise Balle Graine !

Le petit Pokémon se mit à cracher un flot de graines qui foncèrent en direction du type feu.

- Catignis, utilise Flammèche pour t'en débarrasser !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bien que les flammes du lionceau soient faibles, elles étaient largement suffisantes pour se débarrasser de l'attaque Balle Graine.

- Bien joué, maintenant attrape-le avec ta queue ! Avait lancé la dresseuse du type feu.

Le Catiginis fonça alors tout droit vers l'écureuil, brandissant sa queue comme un fouet.

- Squileaf, Rugissement puis enfuis-toi !

Le petit Pokémon plante lança un cri aigu qui eut pour effet d'arrêter son assaillant quelques instant, juste assez pour qu'il puisse grimper en haut d'une bibliothèque. Il était maintenant hors d'atteinte.

- Fonce sur la bibliothèque pour la faire tomber ! Ordonna Kimy.

Le lionceau chargea alors la bibliothèque avec une force impressionnante pour sa petite taille. L'étagère vacilla, faisant tomber le type plante qui utilisa sa queue comme parachute.

- Flammèche !

Les petites flammes brûlèrent la queue du Squileaf et avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur le sol, le type feu l'attrapa avec sa queue. Les flammes firent roussir le pelage de Squileaf qui se débattit comme un beau diable. Tyler le regarda sans savoir quoi faire : les combats Pokémon étaient bien plus dur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il reprit son sang froid et réfléchit, jusqu'ici Kimy menait le combat surtout en ordonnant à son Pokémon des actions qui n'étaient pas des attaques, il fallait qu'il fasse pareil. Inutile d'utiliser Balle Graine, le Catignis stopperait l'attaque avec Flammèche, les pattes de son Pokémon étaient prises par la queue de son adversaire et donc la seule arme potentielle qui restait au Squileaf était ses dents. Tyler pria pour que la queue du lionceau ne soit pas faîte que de flamme avant d'ordonner:

- Squileaf, mord la queue de Catignis de toutes tes forces.

Le Pokémon s'exécuta et le résultat fut là : le type feu poussa un gémissement de douleur et relâcha l'écureuil non sans lui avoir laissé une belle marque.

- Parfait ! Utilise tes griffes, maintenant.

Le type plante fonça vers son adversaire toute griffes dehors et lacéra la jolie frimousse du type feu.

- Catignis défend-toi ! Flammèche !

Squileaf poussa un petit cri de douleur et s'éloigna du type feu pour retourner se cacher en haut d'une étagère. Les petites flammes l'avaient bien amoché.

- Squileaf, ça va ? Tu peux continuer ?

Le petit Pokémon répondit par un « Squi ! » déterminé. Sous l'ordre de sa dresseuse, le type feu tenta une nouvelle fois de faire descendre l'écureuil de l'étagère mais cette fois-ci, le petit Pokémon s'était bien accroché.

- Maintenant, saute et écrase-le de tout ton poids !

« Tout le poids » du Squileaf n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était assez pour sonner son adversaire.

- Maintenant, achève-le avec Balle Graine !

Le type plante cracha une flopée de graines avant que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de se relever. Le Pokémon feu partit s'écraser un peu plus loin, il tenta de se relever mais retomba piteusement sur le sol.

- Catignis ! Cria sa dresseuse en fonçant vers son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon plante retourna vers son dresseur et lança un petit « Squi ! » fier tout en tapant sa poitrine de sa patte. Tyler se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui caressa la tête.

- Bien joué ! Tu es très fort, je suis content de t'avoir choisi.  
- Ouah ! S'exclama le professeur qui s'était presque effacé durant le match. Impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que de si petits Pokémon puissent faire autant de dégâts ! Ces petites bêtes me surprendront toujours…Bon, passez-moi vos Pokémon, on va s'occuper de leurs blessures.

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leur Pokémon et tendirent leur Pokéball au professeur qui les mit dans une machine de soin. Une fois leurs Pokémon récupéré, les deux dresseurs dirent au revoir et merci au professeur, pour de bon cette fois, puis sortirent du labo. Une fois dehors, la jeune fille ressortit son Pokémon : il n'avait plus aucune marque due au combat.

- Vous avez été vraiment incroyable, toi et ton Squileaf durant le match, déclara-t-elle. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que c'était ton premier match.  
- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon premier match…Mais toi aussi, tu es douée, ça s'est joué à pas grand-chose.  
- Mon frère est dresseur, du coup, il m'a appris quelques trucs…Quoi qu'il en soit, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser gagner, la prochaine fois ! Bon, à plus. Tu viens, Catignis ?

Et sur ces mots, la rouquine partit en courant droit devant elle, son Pokémon sur les talons.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. J'ai voulu crée ma propre version du jeu, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi mais bon j'aurais tenté le coup. Il y aura quand même des Pokémon originaux ne vous inquiété pas, je n'ai ni le courage, ni la prétention de crée tout une génération de Fakemon à moi toute seule.

Pour ceux qui se demande d'où viennent les nom de mes starters:

Catignis: Catulus (lionceau en latin) + Ignis (feu en latin)  
Bulbyqua: Bulb (ampoule en anglais) + aqua (eau en latin)  
Squileaf: Squirrel (écureuil en anglais) + leaf ( feuille en anglais)

J'avais aussi prévu un dessin mais bon, mon scanner ne marche plus.

Bon je vous embête pas plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
